Interpol VS Spy
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Mereka musuh, tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan? / YAOI I warn ya / ONESHOT / maaf nggak pinyer bikin summary Nanodayo


**Pairing : MuraHimu**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Mereka milik masing-masing(?)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC yang diusahakan nggak ada, typos bertebaran jigana paku jalanan deket tambal ban, Yaoi, means Boy's Love~**

 **Kepada yang nggak suka sama pairing ataupun genrenya, ada tombol back di pinggir. Daripada muntah dan mual nggak jelas?**

 **Got it memorized? Enjoy!**

* * *

Interpol VS SPY

* * *

Maddoisson palace, 19 july 2015

8.00 pm

Saturday

Malam yang indah dengan bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya memberkati acara ulang tahun anak gadis perdana menteri kota kecil di daerah amerika. Semua tamu yang berada disana mengenakan pakaian yang glamor, pakaian yang memperlihatkan keanggunan dan keagungan dari masing-masing orang. Tapi, ada seseorang berpakaian seadanya saja. Jaket berwarna ivory, kaus merah belang serta celana casual panjang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Rambutnya pun berwarna ungu gelap panjang sebahu. Tubuhnya yang mencapai dua meter sangat menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis disana, belum lagi wajahnya yang terlihat malas, tapi tampan. Mulutnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti menguyah makanan manis yang tersusun rapih di meja buffet.

'Atsushi. Apa kau sudah melihat sosoknya?'

Atsushi menekan tombol receiver yang dipasangkan di telinganya.

"Belum... Terlalu banyak orang disini..."

'Cari dengan teliti. Kau tahu kan ciri-ciri khusus dari pria itu.'

"Neee Aka-chin..."

'Dan jangan terlalu banyak makan. Kerja.'

"Neeee..."

Sedikit tidak mempedulikan apa kata atasannya, dia tetap memakan kue-kue lain yang belum dia coba. Yah, walaupun sekarang dia adalah agen interpol yang sedang menyamar untuk mencari targetnya, tetap saja dia tidak mau rugi untuk menyantap semua makanan manis yang disajikan disini.

"Hei tampan."

Sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahunya pelan demi menarik perhatian sang raksasa. Seorang wanita menyapanya dengan senyum lembut. Surai hitamnya dibiarkan terurai indah dengan jepitan bunga pada sisi kirinya. Sebuah cheongsam berwarna biru donker membalut tubuh rampingnya. Ah, tidak lupa juga sebuah syal bulu ungu terang tersampir pada bahunya.

"Kau siapa..."

"Hmm? Hanya seorang wanita yang sendirian di tengah keramaian pesta." Tangannya langsung melingkar di antara lengan besar Atsushi. "Dansa denganku, dan setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan acara makanmu."

"Neeee..."

Tumben sekali pria ini langsung setuju dan mengikuti sang wanita ke tengah-tengah ruangan untuk memulai dansa mereka. Tapi, siapa bilang Atsushi bisa berdansa?

Dia payah dalam hal itu dan seringkali menyandung orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Melihat itu membuat sang wanita tertawa kecil. Tapi wanita itu tidak mundur ataupun apa. Dia malahan tetap berusaha menuntun langkah-langkah Atsushi sampai setidaknya bisa mengikuti irama lagu.

"Kau tidak bisa berdansa?"

"Tidak."

Begitu lagu selesai dimainkan, Atsushi langsung ditarik kembali ke tempat mereka tadi mengobrol.

"Muro-chin."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hah, percuma saja memang kalau aku berusaha membodohi Atsushi."

"Salah Muro-chin sendiri."

"Iya, iya ini salahku." Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya dan bukannya pergi, dia malahan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Atsushi. Untung saja dia memakai heels sekitar 10 senti sehingga dia bisa menggapai leher pemuda jangkung itu dengan mudah. Atsushi sendiri mengurangi jarak di antara wajah mereka untuk menanamkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir merah milik Himuro.

"Ara, dame da yo, Atsushi."

Sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu, jari telunjuk Himuro sudah menghentikan pergerakan bibir Atsushi.

"Kau seharusnya menangkapku, bukan menciumku."

"Muro-chin sendiri tidak kabur..."

"Untuk apa aku kabur..." Dari bibir Atsushi, jarinya bergerak turun menelusuri dagu dan garis lehernya, dan berhenti pada tangan sang pria, mentautkan jari mereka. "...dari suamiku sendiri?"

Memanglah cerita yang aneh bila itu tentang mereka berdua. Seorang interpol dan seorang mata-mata buronan yang menikah secara sah. Kejar-kejaran sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Sang suami yang tidak pernah menangkap dan sang 'istri' yang tidak pernah berlari. Semua berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _"Wah, akhirnya ada seseorang yang dapat menangkapku_."

 _"Kau...sangat susah ditangkap..._ "

Hanya dengan dua kalimat itu mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Secara tersembunyi mereka mengadakan upacara pernikahan mereka. Hanya mereka berdua dan pendeta. Tanpa orang lain. Teman, keluarga, rekan kerja, tidak ada.

* * *

"Muro-chin. Malam ini giliranmu untuk ditangkap."

"Ara... Aku masih ingin menikmati pesta ini..."

"Kalau begitu kuborgol sampai pestanya selesai..."

"Huh..." Himuro menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana caraku menikmati pesta kalau kau memborgolku, Atsushi." Jitak pelan.

"Heeeee... Kalau begitu Aku akan mengawasi Muro-chin selama pesta."

"Hmph, bilang saja kau mau menghabiskan malam denganku, Atsushi." Himuro tertawa kecil dan menggandeng tangan suaminya seraya berjalan menuju meja berisikan manisan-manisan untuk pencuci mulut seperti permen, kue, cokelat, dan lain-lain. Atsushi langsung mengambil banyak untuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja.

"Atsushi jangan makan terlalu banyak." Himuro menggeleng pelan dan mengambil piring berisikan tumpukan dessert milik suaminya. "Nanti kau gemuk."

"Aku tidak akan gemuk..."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh banyak-banyak, Atsushi."

"..." Mencibir ngambek karena semua dessertnya diletakan kembali di meja. Himuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan suaminya yang sangat childish walaupun badannya sangat besar.

"Ah... Kalau begitu aku makan Muro-chin saja..."

"Hmm?"

Langsung saja Atsushi menyeret Himuro keluar dari ballroom megah itu menelusuri koridor dengan puluhan pintu berjejer di samping. Dibuka satu pintu yang berada dipojok ruangan yang sepertinya memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk para tamu yang kemungkinan akan menginap. Melihat kemana Atsushi membawanya, dia mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan tangan Atsushi.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang namanya memohon, Atsushi?"

Himuro melempar jauh syall bulu miliknya dan pergerakannya langsung dihentikan saat dia hendak membuka resleting cheongsamnya. Atsushi tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendorong istrinya untuk berbaring di kasur dengan dia di atasnya membuka jaketnya.

"Kau boleh aku tidak boleh? Curang."

"Muro-chin terlihat lezat malam ini."

Tidak nyambung, itulah yang sekarang berada dalam pikiran Himuro. Tapi tidak apa- apa. Toh, Atsushi itu suaminya dan dia mengerti betul seperti apa watak dan kebiasaan sang suami.

Tangan besar milik Atsushi sudah berada di paha milik Himuro yang tidak tertutup oleh cheongsamnya, meraba pelan hanya untuk merangsang pria yang berada di bawahnya. Himuro mendesah pelan. Jari-jari besar dan agak kasar itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang membuatnya merinding. Perlahan sensasi itu semakin naik dan berhenti di paha bagian dalam persis sebelum menyentuh daerah privat milik sang istri. Hanya meraba pelan, sangat pelan hanya untuk membuat Himuro mengerang frustasi.

"Atsushi..." Himuro menarik kerah baju Atsushi dan menggigit lehernya keras seakan-akan balas dendam.

"Haeee... Sakit Muro-chin..."

Memang sudah biasa Atsushi digigit oleh pria cantik di bawahnya, tapi rasa sakitnya selalu berubah-berubah. Pernah sampai hampir robek kalau tidak dihentikan. Alasannya sih, Atsushi bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Biarkan. Salahmu sendiri." Jawabnya ketus menandakan kalau dia mengambek. Atsushi menghela nafas pelan dan menghujani wajah istrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan seperti mememinta maaf. Himuro hanya tersenyum tipis. Suaminya ini akan selalu melakukan hal ini kalau dia mengambek, dan itu sangat menggemaskan,

"Atsushi sangat lucu malam ini nee... Biar aku saja yang mulai sebagai imbalan." Membalik posisi mereka hingga Himuro berada di atas menduduki perut Atsushi. Walaupun tubuh Himuro lebih kecil dari Atsushi, dia mampu membalik ataupun melempar pria besar itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja Himuro turun dari kasur dan membuka resleting celana Atsushi dengan giginya. Hanya bersentuhan sedikit pun dia tahu kalau suaminya itu sudah mulai terangsang dengan pergerakannya. Atsushi sendiri langsung mendudukan dirinya agar dapat melihat wajah sang istri lebih jelas.

SPRUNG.

tentu saja benda yang, ahem, cukup besar itu langsung keluar dengan indahnya menabrak wajah Himuro. Himuro sendiri hanya menjilat bibirnya dan mengelusnya secara perlahan sembari mengerling nakal.

"Lihat, adik besarmu sudah seperti ini." Ditempelkannya pipinya perlahan sambil bergerak naik turun. Dia tidak akan bohong kalau milik Atsushi adalah favoritnya. Awalnya dia cukup mengutuk benda itu sampai dirinya terbiasa dan malahan menyukainya.

SLURP

Diselipkan rambut panjang yang mengganggu kegiatan menjilat dan mengulumnya. Mulutnya yang kecil tidak dapat memasukan semua tetapi dia selalu berusaha untuk melayani suaminya sepenuhnya.

"M-Muro...chin..." Atsushi mendesah pelan akibat perbuatan Himuro pada daerah privatnya yang sekarang sedang dihisap bagaikan lollipop.

"Hnnnn-?" Tanpa berhenti mengulum, dia menjawab dengan gumaman sambil melirik ke atas. Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang erotis...

"Ara... Kau memang masih seperti anak kecil, mudah sekali terangsang."

"..."

Atsushi hanya diam. Dia paling sebal kalau dikatain anak kecil. Memang sih Himuro lebih tua dua tahun darinya, tapi Dia kan sudah berumur 22 tahun!

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Muro-chin..." Protesnya dengan memonyongkan bibirnya. Perilakunya yang sekarang saja sudah sangat menunjukan kalau dia sangat seperti anak kecil. Tapi karena ego, mungkin, Atsushi tidak kau mengakuinya dan malahan mendorong kepala Himuro agar hampir setengah dari kejantanannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Himuro langsung tersedak kala cairan putih menyembur ke dalam kerongkongannya. Atsushi mendongkak puas setelah ejakulasinya.

"Hump..." Himuro menelan seluruh cairan yang berada di mulutnya sebelum mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Masih dengan sisa-sisa cairan pada pinggir bibirnya.

"Masih tidak merasa anak kecil, hmm?" Memanjat tubuh suaminya dan sengaja duduk tepat di atas kejantanan yang masih lumayan keras itu. Dengan sengaja menggesekan pinggangnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya pada dada Atsushi. "Sekarang giliranmu, Atsushi."

Atsushi tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan hanya langsung membuka resleting cheongsam biru dongker itu secara perlahan dan dengan sengaja menggesekan jarinya pada setiap kulit yang tidak tertutup oleh kain tersebut. Seluruh saraf ya langsung bekerja dengan baik merasakan setiap sentuhan dari tangan besar itu. Ah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahan...

"Atsushi... Langsung saja ya...?"

"Haeeee... Biasanya Muro-chin akan mengeluh sakit kalau begitu..."

"Tidak apa-apa Atsushi." Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Atsushi dan memberi beberapa kecupan kecil pada telinganya. "Khusus hari ini saja tapi."

Dengan tidak sabar dilepaskan underwear yang ternyata, underwear wanita juga lebih tepatnya dengan pita pada sisi kiri dan kanannya. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menarik simpul salah satu sisi dan terbukalah sudah.

"Muro-chin selalu melakukan hal tidak setengah-setengah ya..." Menarik paksa cheongsamnya sehingga dada Himuro yang ternyata menggunakan bra juga dengan warna senada dengan celana dalamnya. Atsushi mendorong naik bra itu dan langsung menghisap tonjolan pink yang sudah mengeras itu kuat, seakan-akan susu akan keluar dari sana. Himuro mendesah tertahan. Mengeluarkan suara penuh bukanlah gayanya, tertahan membuat terdengar lebih menarik.

* * *

'Atsushi'

Pria besar itu langsung menghentikan pergerakannya kala mendengar suara panggilan dari receivernya di telinga. Ah, lupa dia kalau benda itu masih tersengkut di telinganya. Untung saja suara mereka tidak akan terdengar kalau tombolnya tidak ditekan.

"Neee Aka-chin?"

'Ada laporan baru?'

"Maaa... Tadi kulihat sekilas ada yang mirip dengan dia... Tapi aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin..."

'Bukankah sudah kubilang ciri khasnya, Atsushi? Tahi lalat dibawah mata kanannya.'

"Neee... Sepertinya yang kukejar tidak ada tanda seperti itu... Akan kucoba lihat lebih dekat..."

'Cepatlah. Satu jam lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan.'

"Haaaaaai..."

PIP

"Huh, mengganggu saja." Himuro mendengus kesal dan mencopot receiver suaminya itu untuk diletakan di atas meja. "Dengan begini, kita tidak akan diganggu, dan sesuai kata bossmu, waktu kita hanya satu jam."

"Nee Muro-chin..."

Himuro tersenyum puas dan menaruh kecupan ringan pada bibir sang suami. Pengganggu sudah singkirkan dan sekarang mereka bebas dalam waktu satu jam. Itu bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk mereka~

"Atsushi, selesaikan ini dalam waktu 40 menit."

* * *

"Maaaa Aka-chin... Ternyata orang yang tadi itu bukan buronan kita..."

'Bukan? Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Atsushi?'

"Iya... Habisnya tidak ada tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya... Dan Himuro itu wajahnya cantik..."

'Kau tahu kan dia bisa menyamar dengan sempurna? Jangan lupakan teknologi make up jaman sekarang.'

"Tapi Aka-chin, aku sudah tau semua tentang Himuro neeee... Sudah lama aku yang selalu menangkapnya neeee..."

'... Terserah kau Atsushi.'

PIP

"H-Haaaah..."

Himuro melepas gigitannya pada bantal yang berada di dekapannya. Tubuh telanjangnya penuh dengan peluh dan rambut palsu yang masih mengurai dengan indah di atas kasur. Cukup frustasi juga dia dengan perlakuan suaminya yang dengan sengaja menelpon atasannya disaat mereka sedang melakukan seks. Himuro berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak tertangkap oleh receiver itu padahal bagian bawah dari dirinya sedang dihantam dengan keras oleh Atsushi. Masalah kedua adalah, atasan Atsushi terkenal dengan sense yang tajam dan sadis. Bisa saja mereka ketahuan kalau dia mengeluarkan suara walaupun sangat kecil.

"Atsushi kau-"

Belum selesai dengan perkataannya, pria cantik itu mengerang keras. Lagi-lagi pergerakan cepat dan menghantam g-spotnya berkali-kali sampai membuatnya fruatrasi. Apapun yang direncanakan, biasanya Himuro yang pasti akan kalah kalau dalam soal ini...

"Neeee... Muro-chin keren sekali bisa sama sekali tidak bersuara neee..." Atsushi tersenyum agak licik, masih dengan menggerakan pinggulnya cepat. Himuro melenguh kecewa dan memutuskan untuk menikmati saja malamnya. Kurang beruntung apa mereka bisa melakukan hal ini di mansion milik perdana menteri?

"A-atsushi... A-aku akan..."

"Keluarkan saja neee... Aku pun sebentar lagi..."

Himuro langsung menarik kerah baju Atsushi untuk menautkan lidah mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Atsushi sendiri membiarkan Himuro mengambil ahli dalam ciuman mereka. Sejak awal juga Atsushi tahu kalau istrinya itu lebih ahli berciuman daripadanya. Jangan ditanya dari mana, maka jawabannya adalah tuntutan pekerjaan.

"!"

SPURT!

Mereka berdua cumming di saat yang bersamaan. Seluruh sperma yang mereka keluarkan membanjiri tubuh telanjang Himuro, baik bagian luar ataupun bagian dalam. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing sebelum melarutkan diri dalam ciuman lembut namun tidak menuntut.

"Aishiteyo, Muro-chin." Ciuman lain pada beauty mark ciri khas Himuro. Himuro tertawa kecil dan membalas ciuman itu pada bibir sang suami.

"Aishiteru, Atsushi."

PIP

"Ah..."

Atsushi baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang cukup fatal dan biasanya selalu ada bila mereka bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Boss Muro-chin... Tidak menghubungi Muro-chin sama sekali..."

Himuro mengerjap polos sebelum tersenyum manis. Ditariknya sekali lagi suaminya agar berbaring lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya melingkar pada dada Atsushi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kesini untuk mencuri apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan muncul tepat pukul 10 malam."

"Haeeeee? Jadi?"

CHU~

"Aku kesini karena hanya ingin menikmati malam mewah bersama dengan Atsushiku tersayang~"

Atsushi bersemu merah mendengar pengakuan dari Himuro dan hanya membenamkan wajah istrinya itu di dadanya seraya mencium pucuk kepala Himuro. kalinya istrinya memancingnya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat mewah seperti ini.

"Muro-chin baaaakaaa..."

Himuro terkekeh pelan. Dia mengadah dan mencium bibir Atsushi sekali lagi yang dibalas juga oleh suaminya.

"Walaupun begitu kau tetaplah suami dari pria yang kau katai bodoh ini."

"Dan aku tetap mencintai Muro-chin neee..."

Dan malam ini mereka berdua menghabiskan detik-detik sebelum Pihak polisi datang untuk menangkap si mata-mata cantik milik sang interpol~

* * *

 **Yo, Nao disini!**

 **Kemaren MuraAka sekarang MuraHimu, maafkan Nao yang nggak konsisten :"(( abisnya lebih cocok MuraHimu disini :"((**

 **Nanti Nao bikin MuraAka lagi deh~ kalo jari-jari dan otak memberkati /?**

 **Kepada para pembaca, terima kasih banyak! Semoga suka dengan ceritanya!**


End file.
